1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a handheld game controller assembly adapted to combine with various portable electronic devices; in particular, to a handheld game controller assembly with real buttons which can retain and electrically connect to a portable electronic device, so that user can operate the portable electronic device by the handheld game controller assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of video games is rapidly appearing on smart phones following the development and advancement of hardware efficiency on the smart phones. Smart phone is typically operated by a touch panel, and the operation interface is limited to only simulated buttons for the operation of video game. However, simulated buttons do not provide real tactile feedback at all, and the directional operation is also insensitive, thus the operation experience is greatly affected. The tactile feedback of touch panel still has unrealistic controls. For example, the tactile feedback does not have a real time response with respect to the user's pressure for each press of a simulated button.
In the other aspect, the traditional gamepad with buttons has well tactile feedback, thus many users still prefer the traditional gamepad. To address the above issues, a game controller is combined with a portable electronic device, such as smart phone or tablet PC, to improve operation of mobile phone and tablet PC, which is an issue intended to be resolved.